the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Black
|gender=Female |height=1.78 meters |mass= |hair=Dark |eyes= |skin=Fair |occupation=*Head of the Department of Justice (?–1990) |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*U.S. Government *NoHeads |masters= |apprentices=Katie Black }} Aurora Black (d. 27 May, 1996) was an influential Government official during the mid-to-late 20th century. She was the Head of the Department of Justice during the First NoHead War. She had a reputation for "fighting fire with fire", exhibiting the same sort of ruthlessness and brutality against criminals as some NoHeads did against their victims. Later in the War, Aurora became President under Mr. Stupid NoHead's puppet regime while under mind control and thus essentially Mr. Stupid NoHead's puppet himself. He technically replaced Bill Clinton as President, who had been murdered by the Dark Lord. Biography Early life Nothing is known about Aurora's childhood; however, she was trained in the mutant arts, most likely in Superhero School and received a career at the U.S. Government. She was married to a "gruff-looking buxom mutant" and they had a daughter, who was named Katie and turned out to be a Squib. Black quickly rose through the ranks of the Government and became the judge in the Council of Law whilst heading the Department of Justice, alongside her daughter.. Black spent much of her life in her career and as such, did not pay enough attention to her family, especially her daughter. First NoHead War After the First NoHead Base was destroyed during the First NoHead War, she convicted several suspected criminals to life imprisonment in Beta Prison, including Darren Slade, who did not receive a trial. She authorized police officers to use all four illegal powers on their opponents if necessary and went under the principles of "kill rather than capture" and "attack first, ask questions later". Black oversaw a trial where she had Ms. Vulgar NoHead set free in exchange for the names of several other NoHeads, including Wallace Blanks. She also oversaw the trial of Luda Baan, but much to Black's fury, the Council cleared Baan of all charges and even applauded Luda for his previous achievements in a Crodela match, though it should be noted that Baan was merely an unknowing dupe rather than an actual NoHead. Although Black's tactics were cruel, most people believed that she was doing the right thing, as there would be no way to defeat Mr. Crooked NoHead otherwise. Many people predicted that Black would be the next President of the United States, since Superquack refused the position multiple times. Under the NoHeads Eventually, Black and the other subverted high-ranking government officials, launched a "smooth and virtually silent" coup alongside the NoHeads, and on 1 August, 1995, the government fell. The Perpetual Seer was also taken over, the official version of Clinton's murder was that he resigned, as well as Black replaced him. Only the police seemed to be aware that she was under Mind control. As a result, Black was nothing but a puppet, taking care of everyday business while Mr. Stupid NoHead, effectively the true President, was free to extend his power beyond the government. Death Eventually, Aurora Black’s state of mind control took an upturn, and her resistance to it became stronger. Upon learning of this, Mr. Stupid NoHead began to fear, as he was unable to risk the no-longer-controlled Aurora exposing their plan. When she approached him on 27 May, 1996, Aurora Black was ruthlessly killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead in frustration after she interrupted his concentration with an unwanted interjection. It was then that Mr. Stupid NoHead openly declared himself President. Personality and traits Aurora Black seemed to be an overly serious person in contrast to her peers and colleagues. She was known to be a strict rule-follower, someone who would not hesitate to turn in her own family members. Having devoted her entire life to eradicating the dark forces, Black was well known for despising the Darkness and those who practiced it. Her lack of sympathy for the affairs of the NoHeads forced them to resort to mind control to get her on their side. Despite her hatred for evil, the methods she used were just as brutal and cruel as those she worked to prosecute, as she legalized the usages of the illegal powers and went under the principles of kill rather than capture, shoot first and ask questions later, and so she would unethically imprison many people without trials. To this end, she disregarded true justice for no good reason other than to make herself look good in the public's eyes, so as to further her own career and work her way up to becoming the President of the United States. If anything even looked like it might destroy her reputation, she would make it her first priority to remove it. The reason she was seen as an unloving workaholic was due to her placing her public image and career over her family, having set her entire life into following rules and eradicating dark forces and would spend little to no time on her family life. While under the mind control placed upon her, her air of lofty authority mixed with her appearance made him generally intimidating and a little too happy with the way things were being run at the government under her and the NoHeads, casually espousing the view that power traitors were as bad as Slimebreeds. Black's strong will is empathized even further by her desperate attempts to resist the effects of mind control. Powers and abilities Aurora Black was noted by Sheriff Bladepoint to be a great mutant, very powerful, and her accomplishments and skills have once made her very close to achieving the position of President. Luda Baan stated in August of 1996 that Black can speak one hundred and fifty languages, including Mermish, Russian and Troll. Black also knew how to create mutant transports: indeed, she created transports across five continents, which she later described as "no mean feat". Black had a certain level of resistance against mind control, as the NoHeads had difficulty on subduing her. Thus, the mind powers used against Black had to be particularly powerful. Appearances * * * * * * *''Dark Empire'' Notes and references Category:1996 deaths Category:20th century births Category:American individuals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Department of Justice personnel Category:Died in May Category:Females Category:Married individuals Category:Mind control victims Category:Mothers Category:Mutants